The present invention relates to an exhaust gas muffler for an internal combustion engine, especially a two-cycle engine in a manually-guided implement such as a power saw, a cut-off machine, or the like.
An exhaust gas muffler is known from DE 696 18 194 T2, according to which exhaust gases exiting from the outlet flow out over a housing wall of the muffler. This is intended to achieve a good mixing of the exhaust gases with the cooling air of the internal combustion engine that is conveyed by a fan, so that the exhaust gas temperature drops. Due to the mixing of the exhaust gases with the cooling air stream, however, it is possible to achieve only a slight drop in the temperature of the exhaust gas. Furthermore, with exhaust gas mufflers having a catalytic converter, the exhaust gas is greatly reheated in the catalytic converter. No adequate drop in the temperature of the exhaust gases can be achieved by mixing the exhaust gases with cooling air. At the same time, the exhaust gas muffler is greatly heated up by the high exhaust gas temperatures, so that additional thermal insulation must be provided for the exhaust gas muffler. Such thermal insulation measures are expensive, and increase the overall size of the exhaust gas muffler.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an exhaust gas muffler of the aforementioned general type that has a straightforward construction and a small overall size, and with which low exhaust gas temperatures can be achieved.